Mae Wo Muke (song)
Mae wo Muke is the title song of the namesake single. Is in the three editions of the single. It was released from J Storm on February 14, 2018. Lyrics |-| Japanese = Ryo/Yuya 朝から転んで泥まみれ I’m Gonna Gonna Gonna Gonna Change My Mind! Oh yeah Ryo/Yuto 投げやり ため息 空回り もう Give Me, Give Me, Give Me, Give Me A Break!!! Kei/Daiki 鉄板のその言い訳なんかに Answer なんてない （Uh..） Kota/Hikaru 余裕の無い狭い Mind 開いて すべて変えていく Yuri/Keito 状況次第で 一気に協調性を出す 曲がりくねる道 あすを目指して 溢れ出す このエナジー どんな未来切り拓いていこう 躊躇いは要らないさ 何もせず Ah 後悔しないように （Shake! Shake! Shake!） 風の向きも嗅ぎ分けて Go 感覚で Control 愛を掴もうと歌うのも ダイナミックにさぁ行こう 授かった この奇跡感じたら （I Just Believe It Now） Knock On The Gate Gate Gate 人生は Great!! 悩む暇あれば 突き進め I Just Wanna Wanna Wanna Wanna Keep On Now 逃げ出す理由があるのなら Well, Tell Me Tell Me Tell Me Tell Me, Please 限界ライン 自分のペースで突破していきたい 出口のない期待大のプレッシャー 上手くすり抜けて 通常通りの 平日休日なんてない 次から次へと壁乗り越えて き出すこのストーリー どんな未来へと繋いで行こう 回り道でもいいさ その景色 Ah 忘れないように （Don’t Forget!） 指の先が示す空を　見つめたらRock On 運を掴め笑われても　ロマンチックにさあ行こう 胸を打つ　情熱を　感じたら （I Just Believe It Now） Knock On The Gate Gate Gate　すべてはGreat!! どんな時代でも その先の先へ向かう （Try To Go） 頂上へと顔上げて 闇の中でも 輝いて 溢れ出す このエナジー どんな未来切り拓いていこう 躊躇いは要らないさ 何もせず ah 後悔しないように （Shake! Shake! Shake!） 風の向きも嗅ぎ分けて Go 感覚で Control 愛を掴もうと歌うのも ダイナミックにさぁ行こう 授かった この奇跡感じたら （I Just Believe It Now） Knock On The Gate Gate Gate 人生は Great!! 前向いて行こうぜ |-| Romanization = Ryo/Yuya Asa kara koronde doro mamire I’m Gonna Gonna Gonna Gonna Change My Mind Oh yeah Ryo/Yuto nageyari tameiki karamawari mou Give Me Give Me Give Me Give Me A Break Kei/Daiki teppan no sono iiwake nanka ni ANSWER nante nai (Uh..) Kota/Hikaru yoyuu no nai semai MIND hiraite subete kaete iku Yuri/Keito joukyou shidai de ikkini kyou chou-sei wo dasu magari kuneru michi asu wo mezashite Afuredasu kono ENERGY Donna mirai kiri hiraite ikou Tamerai wa iranai sa Nani mo sezu Ah.. koukai shinai youni (Shake! Shake! Shake!) Kaze no muki mo kagi wakete GO Kankaku de CONTROL Ai wo tsukamou to utau no mo Daina MIKKU ni saa ikou Sazukatta kono kiseki Kanjitara (I Just Believe It Now) Knock On The Gate Gate Gate Jinsei wa GREAT nayamu hima areba tsukisusume I Just Wanna Wanna Wanna Wanna Keep On Now nigedasu riyuu ga aru no nara Well, Tell Me Tell Me Tell Me Tell Me, Please genkai RAIN jibun no PEESU de toppa shite ikitai deguchi no nai kitaidai no PUREESHA umaku surinukete tsujoudori no heijitsu kyuujitsu nante nai tsugi kara tsugi e to kabe norikoete Egaki dasu kono STORY Donna mirai e to tsunaide ikou Mawari michi demo ii sa Sono keshiki Ah wasurenai youni (Don’t Forget!) Yubi no saki ga shimesu sora o Mitsumetara Rock On Un o tsukame warawa rete mo ROMANCHIKKU ni saikou Mune wo utsu jounetsu wo Kanjitara (I Just Believe It Now) Knock On The Gate Gate Gate Subete wa GREAT Donna jidai demo Sono saki no saki e mukau (Try To Go) Choujou e to kao agete Yami no naka demo kagayaite Afuredasu kono ENERGY Donna mirai kiri hiraite ikou Tamerai wa iranai sa Nani mo sezu Ah koukai shinai youni (Shake! Shake! Shake!) Kaze no muki mo kagi wakete GO Kankaku de CONTROL Ai wo tsukamou to utau no mo Daina MIKKU ni saa ikou Sazukatta kono kiseki Kanjitara (I Just Believe It Now) Knock On The Gate Gate Gate Jinsei wa GREAT Mae muite ikouze |-| English = Category:Songs Category:2018 releases Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:Mae wo Muke